


What I Need, What You Need

by bottombitch



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Bad Ending, Cheating, Cock Worship, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Facials, Prostitution, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: After an argument with Soul, Maka heads out to relieve some stress. She ends up in a love hotel with a very charming man, only he isn't so charming once her clothes come off.
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Original Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Maka's wit was at its end. Mere moments ago, she had slammed the door to her and Soul's shared room and was on her way down the street, her mind and body overtook by anger. She couldn't even remember all the details of the argument that they'd had, but that was nothing new. They argued at least a couple of times a week, and it hurt, because of all the people in the world, Soul was the one who Maka loved the most. He loved her, too, at least she thought he did, and their disagreements came not from a hatred for each other but rather because they wanted something that the other wasn't giving them. Maka had been able to work out that much, though she wasn't sure what Soul even wanted from her. He never expressed those sorts of feelings, and she didn't want to have to spell out for him what it was that she wanted, either. She wanted him to... take initiative, to act like the man that she knew he had the capability to be.

With a huff, she paused about a half-mile away from their house and slumped against the wall behind her. She never knew where to go after storming out, she always just walked in whatever direction she felt like walking until she didn't feel like walking aimlessly anymore, trapped in her thoughts the entire time. Rubbing her eyes, not to rid them of any tears but rather deep exhaustion, she looked around, trying to figure out where she was. She knew more or less how to get back home, but something caught her eye. Across the street, entrance hidden between two stores that had closed hours ago — it was now about eight at night — there was a bar, with a neon sign advertising its name. Aching for a way to relieve the frustration she was feeling, Maka crossed the road and headed inside.

The atmosphere wasn't as busy as she had been expecting, but she did look out of place. The other people in the bar were much older than she was, but they didn't seem to be paying her that much attention. She was old enough to drink, though, and so she headed over towards the bar itself and ordered herself a drink. It wasn't a new experience for her, but it was the first time she had been at a bar alone. She'd heard about the dangers, of course, but they didn't bother her. Nothing bothered her. Her argument with Soul sitting on her mind, she felt numb. She hated it.

When her drink arrived, she picked up the glass and took a sip. Fruity, but strong. It would do the job. She thanked the bartender and paid for the drink before shuffling over towards the side of the bar and sighing to herself, pulling out her phone to flick idly through her social media feeds as she tried to rid her mind of negative emotion.

Trapped in her thoughts, she hardly even noticed when someone sat down beside her. She only vaguely heard him ordering a drink, but then her attention snapped towards him when she realised that he was looking in her direction. She looked first at his face, piercing eyes sitting on a dark-skinned face that seemed to peer straight into her soul, but the discomfort that she felt sat in her subconscious. The clothes that he was wearing were impressive. A suit that told her that whatever he did for work was something important, with a tie and a clean pressed white shirt beneath. To top it all off, he was attractive, with a nicely-formed face and a charismatic posture.

He caught her looking back at him and smirked. "Hello, gorgeous," he said aloud, causing her to sink into her drink for a moment and take another sip.

"Uh... are you talking to me?" she asked, genuinely unsure and also more than a little uncomfortable.

"Who else would I be talking to? Is there any other pretty girl sat beside me?" he asked her. Maka didn't bother calling his bluff; she didn't want to look up from the wood of the bar, where her gaze had quickly retreated once he had started talking to her.

"...no, but, uh. Sorry. I'm just..." she trailed off, and wasn't sure what she even wanted to say. Her thoughts were clouded, not only by the argument she had been having with Soul but also by the sheer handsomeness of the man sat beside her. Pretty soon, the two of them began to talk more casually. She learned that he was a salesman, born and raised in America but spent a lot of his time travelling the world; Japan was simply one of the brief stops along his ever-moving adventure. His actual work didn't sound much like an adventure. His name was Steven.

Before long, she began to open up to him. Just as he shared his problems with her (apparently, one of his coworkers was a complete and utter idiot), she began to share hers with him. It allowed her to put into words just what the problem she had with Soul was. She needed him to be aggressive enough with her to make her feel safe in his company as if he would be able to defend her from anyone that might want to harm her. Not once did she mention that she wanted to feel loved. In her mind, that was a given. Why else would she want to be in a relationship with him? Crucially, they weren't yet in a relationship. Neither she nor Soul had used the word 'love,' nor the words 'boyfriend' or 'girlfriend,' even though what they were feeling for each other was very much romantic, and Maka figured, at least internally, that she was in love with him. She didn't care for anyone else as much as she cared for him.

In the end, her frustrations with him were the feelings that were laid out in the words that she was speaking, more and more information coming out as she drank cocktail after cocktail, never getting drunk enough to be a complete mess but certainly enough to let slip some information that she probably should have kept to herself. After finishing a rant about him, she placed her cocktail glass down on the bar and sighed, turning on her seat.

"I should probably head home. He's an ass, but he'll be worried about me," she said, preparing herself to leave before Steven reached his hand over to press it against her shoulder. She tensed up but looked up at him nonetheless, wondering what he needed her attention for.

"Y'know, if you're not all that eager to go back to him, I have something else that you could occupy yourself with," Steven told her, prompting her to sit back down on her chair and, at least, hear him out before going home. "I hear that over here there's this whole subculture based around girls spending time with guys, y'know... going on dates and such, in return for cash. That something you'd be interested in?" 

His words were blunt, and they took her by surprise. She had a thousand questions that she wanted to ask in regards to what exactly he meant and what would be expected of her, but in her excitement, all that she could think about was that she'd be getting paid to spend time outside of the house and in the company of someone that, even if he overwhelmed her, she enjoyed. She nodded slowly, and then when he looked like he was about to pull back from her she nodded with more resolve. "Yes! Yes, I mean... I know what you're talking about, and... I suppose that for the right price we could perhaps..."

Maka tried to hide her excitement, but the truth was that she was so elated at the idea of having something to do with someone that wasn't Soul. She had been feeling trapped, and this might just be the escape that she had been looking for. ...the dangers were there, of course. She knew what she was risking, that the man sat beside her could have any amount of bad or nasty things in mind for her, but it had been so long since she had truly enjoyed herself that she thought that the potential was worth the risk. And as much as she didn't want to admit it to herself, something about the danger excited her. Before she could think too much about it, Steven spoke up, interrupting her thoughts.

"Good to hear. I know a place nearby that we could go to. It's a little fancy, but I'm guessing you'll appreciate some fanciness given what you've told me about the way your man treats you," Steven replied, with a chuckle. At no point during her conversation with Steven had Maka referred to Soul as her boyfriend, but the way that she felt about him was pretty transparent, she supposed. More importantly, however, Steven knew how Maka felt about Soul, and yet wanted to take her out on a date all the same. It gave her a feeling of discomfort in the pit of her stomach. She knew that she shouldn't have been fooling around the way that she was, least of all with a man much older than she was, but she couldn't help it.

She raised no objection as Steven moved to his feet and led her over to the door, nor when he wrapped his arm around hers and began to lead her towards wherever it was that he was leading her. He was talking to her, telling her all sorts of charming stories while slipping in the occasional compliment — for all intents and purposes, he was wooing her, but she couldn't escape the bad feeling that sat on her, refusing to shift even though she smiled at his compliments and laughed at his jokes. She had been expecting him to take her to a restaurant, but when he stopped walking and turned towards the entrance of their destination, it was a love hotel. Maka briefly opened her mouth to object but stopped herself as Steven began making his way towards the door, having moved away from her in the process. He waited for her at the door. She took one last glance up towards the hotel's sign before sighing and moving forward. For the first time since she had left the house, she felt a spark of arousal flow through her. She wasn't sure exactly what Steven expected of her, but despite the guilt sat inside, she was eager to find out. 

Minutes later, they were inside the room Steven had bought for them. Sat on the bed while Steven took off his jacket by the door, Maka wondered whether she would even be able to get out of the situation, should she want to. The money that he was due to pay her for her time was already there on the nightstand, and although she wasn't greedy, she did know exactly what she would spend the money on. Leaving would mean losing out on that, and... disappointing Steven. She had come this far, ready to throw whatever feelings she had for Soul aside and enjoy herself for the night. To go through with it would be unfair, to back down would be cowardice. She tried to imagine what Soul would do in a similar situation. As she did, Steven turned to her.

"Why don't you take the money?" he asked. "It is yours, after all." Maka looked over at it, knowing that if she did reach over to grab it then she really would be stuck doing whatever Steven wanted her to do for the rest of the night. At the very least, he seemed nice. She hung on to her impression of him as a scary but ultimately comforting person and reached over to grab the money before slipping it into her purse. As her head was aimed down to fumble with the zip of her purse, closing it with the money inside, Steven's hand slipped underneath her chin and picked her head up. She was forced to lift her gaze and look at his face. The look in his eyes was far different than it had been before she had taken the money. She didn't feel comfortable anymore, but the rush of arousal she had felt when she first saw that he had brought her to a love hotel was back, and it was back with a vengeance.

She moved her purse aside and placed it on the bedside table, allowing him to keep her chin in his hands. "Nice to see that you've done the smart thing. Now, how about we get you out of those clothes? You're pretty good at pretending that you're a respectable woman, but the fact that you're here with me right now tells me the truth about you: you're nothing but a whore chasing a high. You've got a boyfriend, but that didn't stop you." She stopped short of correcting him. She doubted it would help her case. He pressed his fingers against her cheeks and pried open her mouth before his other hand moved down to unzip his pants. Suddenly, it all felt like too much. Maka moved to her feet and slipped away from him, mumbling some excuse about how she needed to clean up first before heading into the bathroom. She forgot to lock the door behind her.

Hands clasped against the sink, she looked at herself in the mirror. It pained her to feel the way that she did as if she didn't recognise herself anymore. With a sigh, she placed her palm against her face, and as she dragged it down towards her mouth, she sighed into it and then opened her eyes to gaze at herself again. A moment later, the door to the bathroom opened. She looked over towards him just in time to see him grabbing for her hair, after which he forced her down onto her knees in front of him. She could have overpowered him if she wanted to, she thought, but she didn't feel as if she deserved to be in control. She had gotten herself into such a depraved and dark situation. Who was she to demand a chance at freedom, after getting herself into the situation in the first place?

Steven obviously didn't care very much whether she could justify their time together to herself. His other hand fished his cock out of his pants once again, letting it swing free before her. With no way to slip away, she looked over the shaft before her, equal parts excited and horrified. She could smell it already. She had no doubts in her mind that Steven was a generally clean guy, but after a day of working and walking around it wasn't a surprise to her that his cock held a certain musk to it. She didn't move herself any closer to him, though, as if scared of what might happen when she built up the courage to do so. Steven waited a couple of moments longer for her to do it herself and then sighed, dragging her back up onto her feet by her hair.

Once upright, his other hand tore at her clothes, pulling off what he could without damaging it but letting the articles that didn't want to simply pull away were instead torn from her body with no regard for how much they might have cost. Maka made no attempt to stop him, though she did cry out in distress and recoil backwards. "You could have just asked me to take them off," she responded, wrapping her arms around herself to cover up the parts of her body that she didn't want him to see.

"What would have been the point? It's not like a whore like you has any use for these clothes, anyway," he replied, before taking a step towards her again and using the hand he had wrapped around her hair to pull her head back. He leaned forward to press a sloppy kiss against her lips, prompting her to whine in surprise and then slipped his hand between her legs. A low chuckle left his lips.

"See? For all the talk, you're still wet down here, where it counts. You should stop trying to hide. It's obvious to me just how depraved you are." He had changed so suddenly, Maka could hardly believe it. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes, but Steven merely slapped her, prompting her to quickly stifle any crying she might have been about to do. She missed the charismatic man that she had been talking to at the bar. Steven, with hardly any of that charm left in him, moved behind Maka and pushed her up against the sink, taking his spot behind her before planting one of his palms against her ass in a soft spank.

Maka yelped and lifted her ass up in surprise, prompting him to reach down and slide his cock between her legs. He ground the tip of his member against her snatch, giving himself enough lubrication to slip inside and then did exactly that. Maka gasped as she was suddenly so full of cock. It wasn't as if she and Soul had never fooled around before, nor was it as if they hadn't had sex, but many of the intricacies were still so new to her, so fresh that she recoiled forward upon being entered, only for Steven to push himself forward, chasing her with every inch of his cock. She could feel the tip grinding up against her womb, so smooth and round... precum leaked from the head to warm her from the inside, and although it felt pleasurable to be filled so completely, Maka couldn't get comfortable.

"Well, damn..." Steven muttered. "You're not the first whore I've fucked while on my trip here. They're much cheaper over here than they are back home, but you are the tightest. Is this your first time taking dick? ...nah, I doubt it. That boyfriend of yours sounds like he's talked you into the bedroom a few times, but I bet I'm way bigger than he is. Better too, huh?" he asked, but Maka couldn't bring herself to answer. "Huh!?" he repeated, before slamming his hips against her ass. The head of his cock knocked up against her womb once more, and Maka let out a whine.

"Yes! Yes! You are, please, just... be more gentle than that," she cried, gripping onto the sink before her for dear life. Things were moving so fast. She felt overwhelmed, but all the same, she definitely didn't want him to stop. Reaching back, she tried to moved his hand from the back of her head, but that only made him take a firmer grip of her hair, at which point he pushed her face forward against the mirror, gentle enough to avoid hurting her but rough enough to tell her that she needed to stay there, and as Maka looked herself in the eyes once again, he picked up the pace.

By now, the rough fucking that he was giving her resulted in a loud slapping noise that rung out over and over again; she didn't need to take a look at her own back-side to know that her ass cheeks would be slightly reddened. His cock caught her at an uncomfortable angle, and she whined once again before trying to pull herself back from him. In response, he moved back and then took a firm grip of her body once again, turning her towards the toilet where he pushed her back down, onto her knees where he could force her head into the toilet bowl and take a more dominant stance above her. From behind, with her ass raised up into the air, he ground his cock against her snatch once again. The little whines of pleasure and pain that she gave were like music to his sadistic ears.

"Asking me to be gentle. What a joke. Why would I do that? Clearly, you like it when I'm rough with you. Hell, it's probably just that you like being treated like shit," he told her, before slipping his cock inside her once again. A rough thrust had his entire shaft buried inside her, just as it had been earlier, only the new position allowed him to slip even deeper into her than he had been able to before. The tip of his cock slipped past the entrance to her womb and ground up against the outside. She could feel the tip throbbing against her; when she had been with Soul, sex this deep had felt more as if the tip of his cock was kissing her womb, but what Steven's cock was doing to her poor cervix was nothing close to kissing.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum. Your tight whore pussy is gonna make me cum," he grunted. She didn't want him to finish inside her, but with her head buried in the toilet bowl the way that it was, she didn't have much say in the matter. As she whined and moaned, overwhelmed by the pleasure, he pulled his cock back and then thrust forward again, pushing the head against the entrance to her womb, and then paused in place as his orgasm overcame him and he blew his load inside her. Rope after rope of warm cum landed inside her womb, but he pulled out before he had time to finish. He pulled her head out of the toilet bowl and then moved around her to stick his cock inside her open mouth. He shot the rest of his cum onto her tongue, before closing her mouth with his hand.

"Swallow," he ordered. She shook her head, and he moved his hand over her mouth to make sure that she couldn't spit it out. He reached his other hand over to slip two fingers deep inside her, and as he began to grind his fingertips against the inside of her twat, pleasuring her further, he ordered again: "I said, swallow." She whined again but realised that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. Fighting back tears, she swallowed his cum, before yanking her head back from his hand in a display of strength that she recognised had no place so soon after she had just willingly swallowed his seed.

Maka felt like a mess. She pulled herself back from the bowl and from his fingers, moving to her feet to lean against the wall. The last ten minutes had been so intense that she needed some time to rest, but as Steven rose from the ground, his cock still hard, she knew that she wouldn't get any. She looked at him with an expression of exhaustion.

"What's that look for? Do you think you're done? Far from it, whore. Get back in the room and get on the bed. I'm gonna make you realise just how much you've been missing, fooling around with boys like the one you're shacked up with." Maka made her way over towards the bed, feeling as if she had no choice. The things he had been doing to her hurt, but they hurt so good. Beneath all the distress, a part of her enjoyed them, revelled in the sense of helplessness. Steven joined her on the bed a moment later, and with her on her back looking up at him, he moved between her legs, grinding his cock up against her pussy for the third time. He didn't push inside her, though. Rather, he waited until she looked like she was about to cum, and then stopped entirely.

"I have something that I want you to do, hold on," he said, reaching over towards her purse. She watched him like a hawk, even if there was ultimately nothing that she could to stop him. He pulled her phone out, and then placed it against her chest. "Unlock it," he told her. She looked at her phone, and then up at him.

"N-No... I don't want to do that," she replied. She didn't know what he was planning to do. How could she trust him with her phone? He could tell anyone about what the two of them had been up to together.

He raised an eyebrow and then shook his head. "I don't remember asking whether you wanted to do it or not. I told you, plain and simple, to unlock it. Do you have trouble following orders?" he asked, sending a shiver along her spine with his words. Following that, she shook her head and reached down to her phone. After grabbing it, she unlocked it and then passed it to him, feeling as if she had just given up her last line of defence against him. But all the same, following his orders, gave her a rush of pleasure that she had no chance of finding elsewhere.

Steven moved up the length of her body, slapping his cock down against her face with one hand as he flicked through her phone with the other. She had been hoping to watch him as he played with her phone in order to figure out what he was trying to do, but it seemed that he wanted her to occupy herself with something else. She looked up at his cock and, for the first time, turned her head towards it, pressing her nose up against the underside; it smelled like the same musk she had gotten a hint of earlier, on top of the smell of her cunt. Pushing her lips to the underside, she gave it a small kiss, and then made her way up towards the top.

Suddenly, Steven slapped her. "Get on with it. I'm not paying you to explore your sexuality, bitch," he told her, his eyes fixed on her phone as he pulled his hips back to press the head of his cock against her lips.

"Please, just don't—" Maka began, intending on telling him not to tell any of her friends what the two of them were doing before he slipped his cock into her mouth and shut her up.

"That's much better," he remarked, the corners of his lips flicking up into a smirk before he slipped himself further into her mouth. At first, her eyes continued watching him, but as he slipped himself further into her mouth, the tip of his cock pushing up against the back of her throat, she had to close her eyes. For a long moment, he enjoyed her throat, bucking his hips against her face while his balls slapped at her chin, but he did eventually pull back and move across the bed, dragging her with him and ordering her to suck his cock as he continued flicking through her phone.

"What are you going to do with my—"

"I'll do whatever I want with it. I told you to suck my cock." As much as Maka wanted to protest, she pulled herself forward and brought her mouth to his cock, wrapping her lips around it whilst her eyes fixated on the phone in his hand, a constant worry sitting in her gut. She tried to focus on the job at hand, sliding her tongue up against the underside of the tip before beginning to gently slide it back and forth. She could still taste her own pussy on him. It was degrading, and she couldn't believe that she was doing it, but deep down the thought excited her. He could make her do anything he wanted. All of her personal agency was gone, her thoughts and actions were his to control, and she wasn't even sure that she trusted him with that kind of power. It was dangerous. It was exhilarating.

"Damn, I wonder if your boyfriend would like to know how crazy you're getting for my cock," he muttered, reaching down with his free hand to pull his length free from her lips. With his fingers wrapped around the base of his shaft, he slapped it gently against her face, over and over, and then not so gently. She moaned out, her hand sliding between her legs to slowly pleasure herself while he chuckled at her. "Can't even bring yourself to say anything? I guess you're learning." With that, he gave her his cock back. Maka was quick to slip it into her mouth again, and she took it as deep as she could without outright choking herself.

She lost herself in the motions for a few, long moments, dragging her head back and forth along his cock simply because she knew it would feel good for him; she didn't even care about her own pleasure anymore, her hand slipping up from between her legs to hold him by the hip and help her to choke herself on his cock. His hand moved down to press against the back of her head, and for a moment he held her uncomfortably deep on his cock, before dragging her back by her hair and pulling her off his cock.

He snapped his fingers to get her to look up at him and saw her phone pointing towards her. With his precum on her lips, saliva running down her chin and his cock sat right beside her face, he took his first photo of her. Her eyes widened, but she made no attempt to stop him, not even as he pushed her further back against the bed and started taking more embarrassing photos of her. For some of them, he placed his cock against her hand, stomach, even between her legs, whilst for others, he left his cock out of view and simply captured her in a desperate state. Even when he took pictures of her pussy, pulled her ass cheeks open and slipped his thumb up against her behind to take a picture of the digit slipping inside her tight, virginal asshole, she made no attempt to stop him, knowing better than to try to.

"Wonder what I should do with these," Steven mused aloud, before moving back onto the bed with Maka. His hand slid between her legs and he slipped a finger into her twat, his other hand tapping away at her phone while Maka tried her best to remain quiet, worrying that even a moan of pleasure might prompt him to do his worst. As he looked down at her, he smirked to himself, and then told her to roll over. She did so without question, without even trying to get him to pull his finger out of her first. Her pussy tightened around his digit, she pushed back against him, only for him to finally pull the finger out as she did so. She couldn't help but give a soft moan, and then felt the tip of his cock push up against her a moment later. The hard thrust he gave, bottoming his cock out within her, left her winded.

Her hands grasped tightly onto the bedding beneath her, and she felt him pressing against her back, surrounding her with his weight. She already felt claustrophobic. Sweat ran down her forehead as he picked up the pace, his hips slapping against hers. She heard his hand set against the pillow in front of her and opened her eyes to see her phone's front-facing camera pointing straight at her face, the desperation visible in her expression clear to her through the phone's frontal preview. With a huff, she looked back towards Steven, only for him to turn her face forwards again and snap a picture, after which he tapped over towards the IM application she used and opened Soul's profile, accessing their message history.

"N-No, wait," she muttered, only to watch as he selected the picture he'd just sent, and then hovered over the send button. "Please, don't... don't send that to him, I'll do anything."

Steven chuckled. "Anything, huh? Do you think he'd like to know what the love of his life has been up to for the last couple of hours?" A pause. "Damn, did you just get tighter? You're fucking insatiable." With that, he gave her behind a firm spank, gripped onto the soft flesh as his hand came to rest upon her butt a second time. He placed the phone down against the pillow beneath her and moved his other hand to her hip; he left her phone as it was, the picture of her sex-pleasured face a simple click away from being sent to Soul, and held her hands back so that she couldn't touch it. Once he was sure that she wouldn't try to, he slipped his hand against her face and pushed his fingers into her mouth; she wrapped her lips around them and worked her tongue between them, cleaning them of whatever might have been on them without even stopping to think about whether she should. That, more than anything else, showed her devotion to the man she had only known for the better part of a few hours.

As he pulled out of her, leaving her pussy creampied for a second time, he wiped his cock against her inner thigh. "Mmm. Hope it's a safe day for you, girlie. Two creampies in a row ain't good luck otherwise, could end up with a black baby inside you." He saw the way that she shivered at his words and sat down on the bed beside her. "Sounds like you wouldn't mind that too much. If you want another round, you better sit on top of me."

She wasn't being ordered to have sex with him this time. She recognised that and thought that, if she really did want to leave, perhaps this was her moment to do so. Wordlessly, and without even trying to go for her phone, she moved onto his lap, facing away from him. His cock slid between the cheeks of her ass at first, but she quickly slipped herself up towards the tip of his cock and took him inside again, the cum from his previous orgasm running down his cock as she sank herself down onto him with a moan.

As she rode him, he grabbed her phone again and reached it out in front of them, opening the camera app once again to take another picture of her. "Smile for the camera, now," he told her, prompting her to look up towards the camera. She saw that the look in her own eyes was different than it had been before. At first, she had been hesitant and then accepting of her fate, but now she was actively enjoying herself; without being prompted to do so, she reached both hands up and made a peace sign with them, before opening her mouth to let her tongue loll outwards while she looked at the camera with a wide grin.

Steven made sure to take a picture at the exact moment he made her cum, and then moments later, he emptied his own third load inside her. She collapsed back against him, and he helped her down onto the bed, before leaving her there as he headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

The next morning, Maka left the love hotel feeling like a changed woman, trying her best not to think about the events of the previous night. Unbeknownst to her, a message had indeed been sent to one of her friends, but not from her phone.

Black Star's phone lit up and a moment later, when the phone was unlocked, a picture of Maka's face took up most of the screen. Covered in cum, the photo wasn't something that any of her friends should have been seeing. Text underneath the photo read: "You're receiving this because I trust that you'll make use of the information I'm about to give you. Maka Albarn, your friend, is a whore that revels in any sense of sexual danger. I paid her a good sum of money to fulfil my sexual desires, but she knows that for that sum of money she also sold her soul. She knows to serve if opportunity knocks, and knock it will. Use her, and then pass this information on to someone else who'll give her what she deserves."


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The first chapter was dark, but this chapter is considerably darker. While there isn't any outright snuff, the concept of death is explored. Reader discretion advised.

Black Star's brow furrowed. It wasn't often that he was given what he wanted, and now that it had happened, he didn't trust it. He stared at the message that he had received for a few, long moments before even thinking about how to respond to it, and in the end, he didn't. He closed the message, opened a new message and addressed it to Maka, before telling her that he wanted to meet up with her at his place.

Tsubaki, having been watching over his shoulder, wondered whether she should ask him what his plan was. She had seen the message, and she had seen his response. He was usually so easy to read, and yet here, he hadn't been. She did eventually build up the courage, but it was a few moments later when most of the tension had gone.

"What are you going to do with her? Do you think that it's real?" she asked, secretly hoping that he would say that he didn't care. She didn't want any other women to be involving themselves with Black Star.

"Can't fake that," Black Star muttered. "Not easily, anyway, but I'm kinda worried about her. I guess her and Soul had a falling out or something?"

Tsubaki recognised the tone in his voice. He had been crushing on Maka for a while, and it was no secret, but it was the first time in a while that his interest in Maka had popped up. Part of her had been hoping that it had faded, as many childhood crushes do, but if it was still there after all this time... she didn't have a chance. He was going to comfort Maka, and probably end up fucking her.

But Tsubaki wasn't about to be left behind. Not with her feelings being as strong as they were.

"You know," she began, "the way to really help Maka would be to give her what she wants, I think. I mean, would she really let someone send a message like that from her own phone if she didn't want to be treated that way? As her friends, we should give her what she wants, what she needs."

"You have a point, I guess," Black Star said, stroking his chin in thought, "but what if someone sent that against her will?"

"If she turns up, then we know that it's real. There's no way that she would face us after something like that being sent otherwise," Tsubaki replied, trying to hide the smug grin that bubbled underneath her surface.

"Yeah, okay, I guess that's a fair point," Black Star said, before moving to his feet. "But how do we help her?"s

"Well, I have some ideas," Tsubaki assured him.

Tsubaki knew that she didn't have much time until Maka would work up the courage to come over. If her hunch was right, and the events leading up to the message that Black Star had received had played out the way that she thought they had, Maka would be afraid of what would happen if she didn't. With that in mind, Tsubaki put together a package for her and hand-delivered it, leaving it on Maka's bed for her to find sometime before coming over.

Within the package were the sluttiest clothes that Tsubaki could find, along with an anonymous note saying that if Maka wanted her secret to stay a secret, she would put them on in preparation for coming over. Tsubaki felt a little bad for how Soul might feel seeing Maka leave the house dressed like that, but on the other hand, she wanted Black Star to herself too badly to care. The outfit itself was made up of the following: a thin crop top that would just barely cover Maka's tits, even with them being as modest as they were; a pair of booty shorts that were so tight and covered so little that she wouldn't even be able to wear underwear beneath them for fear of the shorts themselves being rendered pointless; a pair of heels fit for a stripper; neon-coloured hair ties for her to fix her hair up with. An utterly ridiculous outfit, to be sure, but upon seeing Maka dressed like that, any doubts that Black Star had about whether Maka had really approved of the message would be cast aside.

And in the place of that doubt would be something that Tsubaki could help craft into a single night of complete and utter depravity, during which she could ruin Black Star's impression of Maka entirely, and then keep him all for herself. As she waited for Maka to arrive, she grinned to herself; what a perfect plan.

Sure enough, Maka turned up at their door the following day, and as Tsubaki opened it, she saw Maka stood there in the outfit that she had been told to wear. "Oh," she said, feigning surprise. "Oh, my god. I didn't think I'd ever see you wearing something like that. Don't you feel—" Tsubaki cut herself off, trying to make it look as if she didn't want to rub Maka's face in it any more than she already had, but the truth was different. The truth was that she wanted Maka to feel humiliated. She wanted to do more damage to Maka than had already been done, for the crime of having caught the eye of the one that she loved. As she welcomed Maka inside, she closed the door behind her, and then looked over towards the couch, giving Black Star a knowing look.

Quietly, Maka took a seat on the couch opposite Black Star. She knew that she should have been making some attempt to cover up her body, but given the things that he had already seen, she didn't see the point. She stayed quiet and waited for him to say something to her. Even if she wasn't trying to hide, it was obvious to everyone else in the room that she felt embarrassed. Tsubaki soon took a seat beside Black Star but waited for him to be the first to speak up.

"So, uh... Maka," he said, reaching up to rub the back of his head. "I figure that there was some truth to the stuff that I read in that message, and as much as I want to be able to just take it at face value and... um... enjoy myself, I can't bring myself to just go ahead and... act like that without asking you about it first. Was it telling the truth? Do you really want me to... use you?" His tone was an unwavering sympathetic one. Even if he had been able to fantasise with Tsubaki prior, it was clear to her that he was struggling. She admired that about him, but she also had a sinking feeling. All it would take is for Maka to admit that the encounter hadn't been entirely consensual and her plans would fall apart, there would be comforting and there would be romance. Tsubaki would lose the love of her life to someone as undeserving—someone as slutty—as Maka.

There was a visible conflict on Maka's face, but it didn't last very long. "Every word of it is true. The man I was with... used me like a whore, and I liked it, and I'd like for more people to use me like that... even if I cry out in pain, even if I ask them to stop, it turns me on to know that I matter very little to them." Tsubaki didn't know how much of what Maka was saying came from the heart and how much of it was what she thought she needed to say, but it didn't matter, the words had an immediate effect on Black Star. Both Tsubaki and Maka glanced down towards his pants to see his cock growing hard, so evident in doing so that it formed a tent that pointed straight up from his crotch.

"...well," he spoke, his voice a touch deeper in tone than it usually was. "If that's true, why don't you get over here and suck my dick?" With that, he reached down to undo his pants, fished out his cock and left it there, stood upright out in the open. The temptation was far too much for Tsubaki, and if she had thought even for a moment that it wouldn't leave her plans dead in the water, she would have gotten onto her knees and pleasured him right then and there, but she had to stay strong for the sake of their future relationship.

She waited. No matter how badly she didn't want to, she waited, and Maka crawled across the floor a moment later. She hardly even hesitated. When Maka moved up between his legs and faced his cock, she didn't look as if the possibility of not acting like a total whore had even occurred to her. As much as it disgusted Tsubaki that such a harlot had ever caught the eye of the boy she loved, she was sure that seeing her act like this would erase all chances of the two of them ever entering a relationship.

As Maka touched his cock with her lips, she didn't seem to care very much about the lost prospect of a hypothetical relationship. It was hard to tell what she was thinking, in truth. Usually, her eyes or her cheeks gave away the emotion laying underneath her front. Her hand wrapped around the base of his cock and she dragged her lips up towards the underside of the head. After surrounding it with her lips, Maka let out a soft sigh and began to push her mouth down onto his cock. Just like that. Black Star looked down at her in disbelief and moved his hand to settle against the back of her head. To make sure that she wasn't left out of the fun, Tsubaki reached down to grab his other hand and pulled it up towards herself, then pushed it against her tit, which he groped without hesitation.

"Fuuuuuck, you're good at this," he moaned, looking down towards Maka as she bobbed her head on his cock. The tip was surrounded by softness; the soft inside of her mouth, her soft lips and soft tongue, all working together to bring him pleasure as if it was no big deal—just a friend doing a favour for another friend. His grip on the back of her head tightened, he let out a huff and from his side, Tsubaki could tell that he needed more than Maka was giving him. After pulling her shirt up to let him grope her bare chest, Tsubaki leaned forward and placed her hand upon the back of Maka's head (as she did, Black Star pulled his own back, knowing better than to get between Tsubaki and something that she wanted to do.

With a grip on the back of Maka's head, Tsubaki moved down onto the floor, briefly lamenting the fact that Black Star wouldn't be able to touch her anymore as she did, then lean in close to whisper into Maka's ear. "He is worth so much more than you are. His cock is the best you're ever going to lay those dirty little lips on, and you dare to give him a half-hearted blowjob. I don't care what your reasons are, get your mouth down on that cock and give him a real fucking blowjob."

The look in Maka's eyes made it clear that she hadn't been expecting Tsubaki to speak to her that way, but she seemed to accept her place rather quickly, resumed the distant stare she had walked into the house with and looked forward, preparing to take his cock as deep as she could. But she was moving slowly, far too slowly for Tsubaki's liking. Reaffirming the grip that she had on the back of Maka's head, Tsubaki forced her all the way down to the base. Maka began to gag immediately, but Tsubaki didn't care. She forced her down over and over and over again, pulling her back up to the tip only when she thought that keeping her down at the base for much longer would kill the poor girl.

Maka's throat must have ached. Her lips must have ached, too, trying to fit all the way around Black Star's thick member. No matter how badly she hurt, though, Tsubaki had no intentions to give her a break. "Suck, his, fucking, cock, bitch," Tsubaki muttered, punctuating each one of her words with a hard thrust down, forcing Maka so far onto Black Star's cock that it must have hurt just to have her face pressed so hard against his pelvis; even when Maka physically couldn't take his cock any further, Tsubaki kept pushing. Just when it seemed like it couldn't get any worse, any rougher for Maka, Tsubaki picked up the pace. She pulled poor, dazed Maka all the way back to the tip, and then forced her down to the base again, with each hard thrust against the back of Maka's head being punctuated by a loud 'glk' from the girl.

Tsubaki almost felt bad for her. Almost.

Not bad enough, apparently, because even as moments turned into minutes she didn't stop her rough face-fucking rhythm. Black Star had been moaning and crying out in pleasure for the last few minutes almost non-stop, and his orgasm was close. He gave Tsubaki a tap on the shoulder to signify what was about to happen—luckily enough, she managed to figure out what he meant—and then watched as Tsubaki pulled Maka up and off his cock again. Maka turned into a coughing mess for a moment, and with her free hand Tsubaki reached down to stroke Black Star's cock.

Maka's saliva was so thick on his member that it flung off in strings and ropes when Tsubaki began to stroke him. She moved Maka's face close to his cock again, but when Maka instinctively tried to move closer to get another taste, Tsubaki kept her back. "No. Stay there. You're not allowed to taste him anymore. Not until I tell you to." Tsubaki gave a brief glance up towards Black Star to make sure that he was still on board with what she was doing, but he wasn't even looking at her, he was looking at Maka, at her tear-stained face and her distant gaze. His cock twitched, and then with a grunt of pleasure, his orgasm began.

Tsubaki continued stroking him, and Maka's face sat mere inches away from the head of his cock. When he came, ropes of cum fired cross her face, almost painting it white. Tsubaki grinned at the mess that had been made. It didn't stop coming. Tsubaki wondered how long it had been since he had last jerked off, but if it turned out that he was neglecting himself, well... that was an opening for her to take, wasn't it? By the time he had no cum left to give, Maka's face was a mess, her tits were a mess; some of it had even dropped down into her cleavage.

Looking at her, Tsubaki had to resist the temptation to lean over and have a taste for herself, but it would be worth not doing so to gain dominance over Maka.

Maka's tongue sat out of her mouth. Tsubaki wasn't sure whether she was doing it to play up how desperate she was or simply because she didn't have the energy to pull it back in. Seeing Maka in such a state did give her an idea, though. It brought a grin to her lips to think about it. Reaching up, she placed her finger against Maka's cheek; Maka gave a look of confusion at first, but in their short time together she had already learned not to talk back to Tsubaki, or even to question her.

"You're going to eat this. All of it. But only when I say so, are we clear? If you break my rules, there'll be trouble." Maka gave a nod in response, only for Tsubaki to shake her head. "Now, that's not good enough, is it? Just a little nod? No, I need to know how deep your dedication runs. Call me 'mistress'. Say, 'yes mistress'."

"Yes, mistress," Maka sighed, not out of disapproval but merely exhaustion. Tsubaki furrowed her brow.

"'Yes, mistress, I'll do as you say.'"

"Yes, mistress..." Maka had visible trouble for a moment. "I'll do as you say."

"That's better. Now, then," Tsubaki said, before pushing her finger over towards Maka's open mouth. "Don't you dare let any of it spill. I won't forgive you if you do." The first dollop of cum landed in Maka's mouth, but she didn't have much of a reaction. Tsubaki wondered, just how much cum had Maka swallowed before? After another stroke of cum had been pushed into Maka's open mouth, there was enough of it in there for it to be visible on her tongue. Very picturesque, Tsubaki thought, and she reached into her pocket to pull out her phone, before snapping a picture of Maka.

Maka saw the camera's flash go off, but she barely even registered it. Tsubaki wondered what sort of thoughts must be going through her head. She didn't hate Maka, not really. She only disliked that Black Star liked her so much, and that simply wouldn't do. As she continued pushing little dollops of cooling cum into Maka's mouth, she pondered just how far she would be willing to go to make sure that Black Star didn't fall in love with Maka instead of her. Perhaps this plan would bite her in the ass—Black Star would see Maka as some sort of tortured soul and opt to heal her. If that looked like it was going to happen, how far would Tsubaki be willing to go to make sure that it didn't?

She pushed the thought out of her mind. If she had to hide a body, she could. There was no need to think about it any more than that. When about a quarter of the cum coating Maka's face had been pushed into her mouth, Tsubaki pulled her hand back for the time being and pondered for a moment, before nodding. "Alright, you can swallow."

Without hesitation, Maka swallowed the cum in her mouth. As soon as she had, her mouth opened again, and she began panting. It couldn't have been the face-fucking earlier, Maka had already been given enough time to recover from that. ...so what exactly was she panting f— Tsubaki looked down, noticed Maka's hand between her legs, then shook her head with a paradoxically gentle tutting sound.

"Didn't even ask my permission. Did you really think that I'd let you pleasure yourself like that? No shame. Get your hand away from your pussy... and thank me for letting you swallow down Black Star's delicious cum!" There was an urgency to her tone that left Maka little choice other than to pull her hand away, and as she looked Tsubaki in the eye a moment later she realised just how serious the other girl had been.

"Th-Thank you, mistress," she managed. Tsubaki could tell from the look on her face that Maka hadn't wanted to swallow the cum down. She felt a flash of anger course through her; why wouldn't Maka want to swallow Black Star's cum? It was practically a delicacy. Still, if Maka wasn't going to enjoy it, that just left more for her. Tsubaki reached down with a single finger and scraped some more cum from Maka's cheek, then brought that finger to her mouth before sucking it clean. As she did, she watched Maka's reaction, and there was... jealousy? Really, now...

"I wish you'd make your mind up," Tsubaki said, with a huff, before scraping another load of cum into Maka's mouth. Tears began to form in the corners of Maka's eyes, but Tsubaki could tell from the way that the girl's fingers kept twitching that Maka wanted to masturbate all the same. "Alright, swallow."

Maka did, and with a heavy gulp, the second load of sticky cum slid down her throat. Tsubaki wondered for a moment whether Maka's facade would crumble. She stared at Maka intensely, almost urging her to give in. Seeing Maka act the way that she had... there was no way that Black Star wanted anything to do with her romantically anymore. No chance.

"Thank you, mistress," Maka said, her words sounding hollow. Tsubaki bit back an ounce of frustration and then reached forward to give Maka's face a rougher swipe. She scraped more of Black Star's cum into her mouth, and then more still when Maka eventually swallowed that down and thanked her for it. With each successive swallow, Tsubaki could see Maka's mental state crumbling even further. The question as to what sort of thoughts were running through her mind at that very moment amused Tsubaki. She reminded herself that she didn't hate Maka, she just wanted to punish her for getting in the way.

How hard would it have been for Maka to just stay away...?

When Maka's face was clean, Tsubaki forced her to lick the remaining cum from her tits. The outfit that she was wearing had been ruined by spit and cum and whatever else had been flowing from Maka's mouth when Black Star had been using her, but Tsubaki forced her to continue wearing it for the time being. She pulled out a marker, then moved to Maka's side, looking over to give Black Star a small smile before taking the cap off the marker and using her hands to turn Maka's body to face her.

"If you're going to act like a complete and total whore, you might as well be marked like one," Tsubaki said. Maka nodded, but it wasn't a nod that implied that she was merely going along with it, it was a nod that implied that it made sense to her. 'Of course,' Tsubaki imagined Maka's thoughts being, 'Why wouldn't I be marked as a slut?' Using the marker, Tsubaki began to write degrading phrase after degrading phrase, each more painful than the last for Maka to think about, no doubt. The words marking her body labelled her a slut, labelled her a bitch, labelled her a cock-hungry whore. Really, whatever nasty phrase Tsubaki could think of, right down to the simple, otherwise innocent word 'toilet', which sat on her neck with an arrow pointing towards Maka's mouth, just in case anyone who happened to be looking at her couldn't figure out what the word suggested.

Once she had finished writing on Maka, Tsubaki moved to her feet. She took a couple of steps away from the other girl and then reached into her pocket to pull out her phone again. As Maka sat there with her hands on her own knees, staring off into space, Tsubaki snapped a photo of her, then took a seat beside Black Star. She leaned in close, then whispered. "Why don't you take her to the bedroom? She clearly wants to do more than just deepthroat your cock, but it'd be more comfortable for you on the bed."

Black Star nodded, then gave Maka one last glance before moving to his feet. As he headed into the bedroom, Maka looked towards Tsubaki, and the look she got in return told her in no uncertain terms that she was to follow Black Star. Maka did exactly that, hurrying along after Black Star due to what Tsubaki could only assume was a rising fear for her. She found herself smiling. The girl who had been so close to taking the love of her life away from her was afraid of her. How about that?

When Tsubaki entered the room, having taken a moment to strip herself in the meanwhile, Black Star had already bent Maka over onto the bed. His cock was already hard again, and he was halfway through lining up with her pussy when Tsubaki made her way inside. Immediately, she crossed the room to join them, settled herself onto the bed beside Black Star and then wrapped an arm around his hips. She reached her other hand forward to help guide his cock into Maka, before pausing. She grinned to herself, flicked his cock a little higher to press it up against Maka's asshole instead, and then gave him an affirmative pat on the backside.

"Give her all you've got," she told him, and although it wasn't an order, he followed through with it all the same. Then, it was his turn to surprise her. Leaning over, he gave Tsubaki a rough kiss on the lips before pulling back. With that, his hands moved to settle on Maka's hips and he began to pound away at her. He hadn't gone in easy, nor was he being gentle, and as time passed he only grew rougher and rougher. Tsubaki watched him, her pussy damp between her legs, then moved forward onto the bed to lay beside Maka.

"You better appreciate the gift you're receiving right now," Tsubaki said. If the contortions of Maka's face suggested anything, it was that Black Star's rough use of her pussy was more painful than it was pleasurable, at least for the time being. Tsubaki shook her head, then leaned back a bit to give Maka's ass a firm spank. "You don't deserve this. You deserve to be fucked like a whore, to be sure, but you don't deserve his cock." She made sure to speak quietly so that Black Star would only be able to make out mumbles, rather than the words she was actually saying. "You deserve to be thrown out on the street and given to the dogs. But whether you deserve Black Star's cock or not, he's giving it to you, and you had better appreciate it."

After spitting onto Maka's face, Tsubaki looked over towards Black Star for a moment, checking to see just how much attention he was paying to her—if she could get away with it, she had something that she wanted to try with Maka. Only once Black Star became too distracted by the pleasure of Maka's pussy (something that made Tsubaki feel all kinds of jealous, but that only added to her urge to do what she was about to do) did she go ahead with her plan. A length of thin rope wrapped around Maka's neck, which Tsubaki tied at the back before stuffing underneath Maka's hair so that Black Star wouldn't be able to see it, and then she tugged it back to strangle Maka.

Maka looked at her with a helpless gaze, just a look of pure submissiveness that turned Tsubaki on to no end. It really was a shame that Tsubaki couldn't see herself wanting to share Black Star's cock once all of this was over because Maka would have made one hell of a good sexual slave for the two of them to share. Alas, the whims of her heart wouldn't allow for it. But Tsubaki did enjoy the moment, drinking in that gaze as she reached between her own legs with her free hand to masturbate shamelessly.

Without a care for how Maka would get home, she began to tear and rip at the girl's clothing. In its flimsy, damp state (both with sweat and his cum from earlier) it was easily torn from her body, after which Tsubaki tossed it aside. She leaned in to give Maka a deep, hard kiss on the mouth, starving her of even more oxygen; she didn't let up on the strangulation, either. It occurred to her, albeit briefly, that she could have killed Maka right there and then. It would have gotten rid of one problem, for sure, but explaining it to Black Star would be another thing altogether. Even assuming that she was able to, and Black Star wanted to help her get rid of the body rather than turn her in, how would they go about it? Too dangerous. Romantic, but dangerous. Her grip on the rope, which had been so tight as she thought that her knuckles were beginning to whiten, relaxed. She pulled her hand away and allowed Maka to breathe for the first time since the rope had been pulled against her throat.

Maka gasped for air, but Black Star didn't stop fucking her, and that gasping quickly became a choking as the moans mixed in. Maka was enjoying it, there was no doubt in Tsubaki's mind about that: if she hadn't been enjoying it, why would her pussy be as wet as it was? Just then, Tsubaki realised something else. Even if she had internalised the idea that there was no way that she could actually go through with something as bad as killing Maka... Maka herself didn't know that. For all Maka knew, Tsubaki had every intention of killing her.

Reaching over again, Tsubaki wrapped her hand around the rope a second time and tugged on it, just as hard as she had the first time. Maka began to choke, but Tsubaki quickly silenced her with another kiss, then leaned over to her ear to whisper. "There's no point in choking, you'll just rid yourself of your precious oxygen quicker. Keep it in there, because it might be a while before I let you breathe again if I even do. I could kill you right now. It would be so easy. All I'd have to do is tug a little harder on this rope here... your windpipe would be crushed, your ability to breathe permanently broken and your life snuffed out with a cock in your ass and cum in your belly. I can see how wet you are. Hell, at this point, I can practically smell it. If this is how you die, are you going to do it pointlessly struggling for breath while we use you to our heart's content, or are you going to reach your hand between your legs and bring yourself to one last, desperate orgasm."

"Y-You said I couldn't..." Maka choked.

"Why should that matter? If you're going to die, wouldn't you rather your last act be one final show of your rebellious nature?" Tsubaki chuckled and then moved away from Maka's ear. She watched Maka think on it for a moment, no doubt knowing that she didn't have very many moments left in which to think. She practically threw her hand between her own legs, less of an active movement and more of a desperate thrust to simply aim the hand in the right direction, and then stuffed two fingers inside herself while a third played with her clit. Tsubaki laughed to herself, leaned down to give Maka a kiss on the cheek and then relaxed the rope. "Good to know."

With that, Tsubaki left Maka for the time being. She moved back up to Black Star and leaned against him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he had his way with Maka. "You're such a bad boy," she told him, but she didn't say it in a bad way. It was almost a compliment, and it empowered Black Star to go even further. He was fucking Maka so quickly that his hips were practically bouncing off her ass each time that he gave a deep, hard thrust inside her ass. Looking down at his work, Tsubaki could see that his cock was the hardest it had ever been. Whenever he gave himself a brief moment of rest and pulled himself all the way out so that only the head of his cock remained inside Maka, she could see his member visibly throbbing. It looked delicious, in truth, but she knew that she'd be able to taste it all that she wanted if only she could wait a few moments more—her patience would be rewarded.

Maka hadn't been able to bring herself to an orgasm. As Tsubaki lowered herself back down to Maka, she raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Why can't you cum?"

Maka didn't answer, and Tsubaki got the impression that it wasn't because she didn't know, but rather because she was too embarrassed to say it. Tsubaki looked at Maka, and then at the rope marks around her neck, and then grinned to herself. "...ah, is this why?" she asked, tugging on the rope again. Maka immediately let out a loud moan.

"Wow, you're hopeless. Just how far into your spiral of depravity are you? What a stupid whore... can't even cum without being on the verge of death. Maybe I should kill you just to put you out of your misery." 

There was that look again. That utter helplessness that only someone who has lost complete and utter control of their life can give. Nonetheless, Maka's fingers kept moving between her legs, almost desperately now. She wasn't just trying to get off anymore, she needed to. Tsubaki tugged harder on the rope and didn't let up this time. She didn't say anything, either. She wasn't teasing Maka anymore. For all Maka knew, this was it. Her last moments were here, and they involved getting reamed by someone who was supposed to be her friend and choked to death by another. As her orgasm approached, the look on her face became one that was almost peaceful, and then the intense pleasure of her climax hit her all at once, like a truck. She moaned, moaned louder, moaned even louder than that as her body spasmed and she made a complete and total mess of the bed beneath her, and then she passed out.

Tsubaki let go of the rope right away, then moved up to settle herself beside Black Star once again as he unwittingly used Maka's unconscious body to bring himself to orgasm. A load as just as big as the first was dumped inside Maka's asshole, and then Tsubaki helped him to pull out, gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him to rest for a moment while she made sure that Maka was okay.

Black Star wasn't dumb, she knew, but for all the things that she loved about him, he was easy to manipulate.

When Maka's eyes opened a few moments later, Tsubaki was the first thing she saw. Tsubaki gave her a smile, leaned in to kiss her on the forehead, and then on her way back up leaned to whisper in her ear: "Be a good whore, now. Thank Black Star for destroying your ass. Clean his cock, too, and then tell him he's free to use your mouth for whatever he wants." The last three words were punctuated, and the look on Maka's face told Tsubaki that she understood perfectly what she was being asked to do.

Maka turned around with a surprising amount of speed for someone who had just passed out from oxygen deprivation. Before Black Star could even say anything, she wrapped her lips around his cock and began to clean the taste of her ass from it. Between hard sucks and long licks, she spoke, "Thank you for destroying my ass. Once I'm done cleaning you, you can use my mouth for whatever you want—if you want to cum in it again, you can, or if you'd rather use me as a toilet, you can do that, too."

Black Star was visibly excited. "You're really getting into the role, huh? Yeah, that's right, clean my dick. And then lick up the cum I just shot up your ass, too. And then I wanna piss in your mouth." He was like a child at a candy store, Tsubaki thought, but she found it endearing. She smiled and watched as Maka did exactly as she was told to. She cleaned him, swallowed everything, lapped up the cum, swallowed everything, and then fish hooked her own mouth with her fingers to give him a target to aim for as he pissed in her mouth.

She swallowed all of that, too, no matter how salty and bitter it was. Each heavy gulp settled in her stomach about as well as the cum had, which is to say, not very well at all, but somewhere between swallowing gulp after gulp of piss she brought herself to another orgasm—handsfree, this time.

With that, Tsubaki kicked Maka out onto the street, without even giving her time to clean up first. She tossed her clothes out behind her and then slammed the door closed, wiping her hands both of Maka's sweat and of Maka in the general sense.

Then, with a hand between her legs, she sat on Black Star's lap. "What a good girl, cleaning you off like that. I hope you've got a third-round in you because I think you owe me." She kissed him, and as she felt him grin against her lips, she considered the love she so desired attained, then dropped herself onto his cock.

— — —

Tsubaki didn't think much about Maka as she spent the evening getting railed by Black Star, but the next morning was a different story. With aching... everything, she dragged herself to the couch and pulled out Black Star's phone, before opening the message that he had received from whoever had broken Maka in the first place. After pondering to herself who to send it to next, she set her mind on the worst, most villainous choice, then pressed send without a second thought.

Which was just as well, because Black Star chose that opportune moment to playfully present her with his cock. With a grin on her face, Tsubaki sucked him down.

Had it been worth it? Yes, without a doubt.


	3. Chapter Three

Each step felt like a new torture. Maka's legs ached, her body ached, just about everything ached in ways that she had never experienced before. Everything about her situation made her want to cry, but in a way, she felt as if she deserved it as if she had gotten herself into this mess and she deserved to suffer the consequences of her actions. Wearing a frown on her face that might have caught someone's attention if not for the far more prominent streaks of cum, saliva, piss and whatever else running down her body, Maka trudged towards home, feeling less and less as if she should actually go there with every step that she took.

She couldn't even remember the details of the argument that she'd shared with Soul, yet she had gone so far as to lose herself entirely. The writing on her body said things about her that hurt, but that were ultimately completely true, at least at that moment. When she thought about Soul, and about her dad, and about everyone that had supported her up to this point, she couldn't help but hate herself. She had let all of them down, in ways that, at that moment, seemed irreparable.

Partway home, Maka decided that she couldn't face Soul. Not now. Not when it was so obvious that she had betrayed him. Perhaps she'd never be able to face him, perhaps she would have to simply disappear from her life and try to exist somewhere else. It made more sense than trying to fix what was already broken—her bond with Soul had been ruined forever, and the people she had once thought that she could count on as friends apparently saw her as just a sex toy to be used and abused, not that she helped herself. Life as an actual toy for people to use might even be easier than suffering through the turmoil she was, Maka thought, but no solutions that she was happy with came to mind, and she wallowed in her sadness as she paused in place, trying not to focus on how it felt to have all those eyes staring at her.

Some were concerned, some were judgemental, but all of them only had half an idea what the last few days had been like for her. She could still taste Black Star's cum and piss on her tongue, and her stomach still felt full. Her throat still ached from having Tsubaki's hand wrapped around it, and each breath that she took still felt a little like the first one she had taken after being able to breathe again, cold and calming in an odd way, and it was perhaps the only thing keeping her sane, at least for the time being.

Pausing outside an alleyway, she peered inside it before confirming that it was empty. She needed somewhere to think, perhaps just for a few moments, or perhaps for a couple of days. She stepped inside, then took a seat on the ground about twenty or so feet deep into the alley, deep enough that she could barely see anything in the dead of night, and that she was sure that nobody else would be able to see her.

The ground was wet, and she hated the feeling of it against her barely-clothed rump, but she fought her hatred for the feeling away long enough to settle properly against the ground, and her back against the wall. In a clear state of mind, she might have looked for a spot that wasn't quite as filthy, but, if anything, at that moment, the filth only seemed fitting for the mess that she had gotten herself into.

Without a doubt, she loved Soul. She loved his face and his smile and his grin and the way he bared his teeth whenever he was excited. She loved his touch and his kisses and his touch and the feeling of her head against his chest while the two of them were trying to sleep. When had she begun crying? She loved all of those things, and him, but she didn't deserve him. She'd never be able to look him in the eye again, not without thinking about the fact that an argument between the two of them had caused her to stray from him. Her thoughts ran in circles, with no sign of an end to come, and then she heard footsteps approaching.

As the footsteps got louder, splashing in the puddles of rain that had littered the alleyway, Maka looked up to see who it was that was approaching her. A homeless man, dressed in a thick coat and tattered trousers, with a scruffy beard that she could make out even in the near-darkness. He didn't seem to have noticed her yet, and indeed he continued not noticing her as he stumbled down the alleyway and then paused a few feet away from her before turning towards the wall and stepping closer to it. Maka wondered what she was seeing for a moment until she heard his zipper being pulled down, and then she cleared her throat.

"Hey, you shouldn't be pissing on someone else's wall, you know," she told him as if there was any sort of quality to the alleyway that the two of them were in. The homeless man glanced down at the wall, then over to the side, and then eventually at her, once he had figured out exactly where the voice was coming from. He glanced at her for a long moment, and although she felt the piercing nature of his gaze, she made no attempt to cover herself up or hide the state of her body, and then he turned back towards the wall again.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be anywhere else that I can take a piss, so I guess it'll have to be this wall," he muttered, before trying to relax himself enough to urinate. Apparently, he was having trouble. Maka frowned at him, and then she pulled forward from her seat, kneeling on the ground instead.

"Didn't you hear me? I said you shouldn't be. You should find somewhere else, it's a wall, not your toilet." She knew exactly what she was doing, and she was vividly aware of the writing on her body that declared that she was a toilet. The man turned around to look at her again but with his full body this time. His cock was in his hand. He looked over her again, and then he shuffled towards her.

"Well, seeing as you're apparently the only toilet around," he spoke in a gruff tone, pausing right in front of her. Maka looked up at him with a blank expression on her face, subtly moving her face closer to his cock. Her hands moved up to form a bowl underneath her face, and with her gaze, she willed him to do what she knew he was going to do.

His piss came a moment later, splashing against her face without any delay. In the brief moment that she had before his piss hit her face and she had to close her eyes, she noticed that his cock seemed to have grown hard, which made the already debaucherous act seem all the lewder. She could smell it right away, harsh and strong, even stronger than Black Star's had been, and she opened her mouth to have a taste without even needing to be told to. Unsurprisingly, the taste was harsh, too. Strong and bitter and disgusting and if it had been an earlier version of Maka tasting it then she would have spat it out and punched the homeless man in the balls, but as it stood Maka was more than happy to fulfil her role of a toilet. She drank down what he had to offer mouthful by mouthful, collecting the rest of it in the bowl her hands had made after it dribbled off from her chin, her face being left a complete and utter mess in the process.

Maka found herself turned on, to the point where she could feel her needy, already-abused pussy throbbing between her legs. Not two minutes ago she had been thinking about how much she loved Soul, and yet here she was getting pissed on by a homeless man. She had to give a soft, silent laugh as she drank the man's salty piss down, because if she hadn't, then she would have almost certainly begun bawling on the spot.

The last of his piss landed on her face, and she swallowed down the last heavy mouthful with a stomach full of regret. She couldn't even wipe her eyes until she had gotten rid of the piss in her hands, so without even knowing whether he was watching her or not, she lifted her hands up and poured the rest of his piss into her mouth. Being a little cooler due to how long it had been out of his body, it tasted even harsher than the last few mouthfuls had, but Maka swallowed it down without complaint, and then she panted as she wiped the piss away from her eyes and looked up at him, then down at his cock.

"Please, let me suck your dick," she begged, needing some way to exert the pleasure that she was feeling. Of all the things that she could do to another person, sucking their cock had become her favourite. The homeless man looked down at her with a raised eyebrow, but before he could answer her, suddenly Maka's phone buzzed. She didn't notice it at first, but as her brain caught up with her surroundings and she realised that it had gone off, she reached into her pocket to see what the message had been. It was another email, another attached picture and another round of blackmail from another of the figures from her former life that she had once respected but would soon come to hate in the same way that she hated herself. She deleted the message and tossed the phone aside, not caring about the blackmail anymore.

Send the pictures! Send them! Send them to whoever! Ruin her life, for all she cared! These were thoughts that sat firmly in Maka's mind, but she did not say them, the only thing that she said was another 'please, please let me suck your cock,' to the homeless man, who continued looking down at her with a mixture of pity and resentment. Maka didn't care to pick apart the meaning behind his gazes, she just wanted to blow him.

"One condition," the homeless man said, and for a moment Maka wondered what he was playing at. He was homeless, and there she was, a teenage girl ready and willing to suck him off. Who did he think he was to be making conditions? Still, she listened intently, waiting to hear them, and in the moments that followed she could smell his scent, both that of his cock and that of his general uncleanliness.

"I want you to pay me for it," the homeless man said. There was a sturdiness to his tone, or perhaps Maka was just imagining it, where she would have assumed that a homeless person suggesting such a thing would have been uneasy to do so. She furrowed her brow, and then looked between him and his cock, and then without even waiting for him to name his price she reached into her bag, pulled out her wallet and then threw literally all of the money that she had at him.

"Let me suck your cock," she begged. "Please." Her voice was getting strained now. She was falling apart as if she had an addiction to dick sucking and she was feeling the symptoms of withdrawal. The homeless man kept her waiting just a moment longer, and then he gestured for her to move closer to his dick, which she did without even a single complaint.

Her knees ended up right in front of his feet, and she wrapped a hand around his cock. She began slowly stroking him, moving her face closer to the shaft itself as she gave herself a moment to appreciate the different parts of his scent. Overall, it was a very sour smell, with hints of sweat and piss and all of the other things that she would have expected to come from a homeless man, but beneath that was the same masculine scent that she had come to enjoy, a musk that helped emphasise the cock that she was about to put in her mouth—that musk was even a little stronger than it had been the previous times that she had encountered it, and she briefly found herself wondering how a man with such a wonderful cock scent had ended up on the streets in the first place, but she figured that society simply didn't have the same appreciation for a good musk that she did.

Her lips enveloped the head of the cock, and the strong taste of salt overwhelmed her. There was still piss at the tip, but sweat, too, and filth, and whatever else, each as disgusting as the last, but ultimately something that Maka was willing to put up with in order to get to suck his cock, though her senses were screaming at her not to. A part of her felt as if she would be sick, but the other part, the same one that had gotten her into this mess in the first place, kept her pressing forward. Her tongue ran around the head, cleaning it of whatever she could, though she left a little flavour at the tip to continue sating her when she would eventually make her way further down.

That moment came later, though. For the time being, Maka continued to flick her tongue against the very tip, lapping up what little precum the homeless man managed to provide her with as it came. The precum itself didn't actually taste all that bad, despite how horrible she assumed the homeless man's diet to be, perhaps that was simply because the rest of what she had ingested from him had been utterly disgusting. She swallowed down all that he could give to her, and then finally began to make her way down his shaft.

Her hands moved up to move his clothes out of the way so she could properly take him into her mouth, and once she was properly able to do so, her lips slipped down his member, with more and more of it sinking into her hungry maw. The taste of his shaft was about what she had been expecting, serving as proof of his inability to take regular showers. Sweat and grime continued to cover his shaft as she continued on her way down towards the base, and when she got there she was bet with a wiry bush of pubes that tickled at her nose and were caked in his scent; breathing through them, there was no chance that she was going to be able to get any sort of fresh air—a different kind of oxygen deprivation to the sort that Tsubaki had gotten Maka used to.

She didn't want to stick around at his cock for much longer, anyway. Before he came, she had something else that she wanted to do, and given how long it had probably been since the homeless man had gotten any action, she doubted that she had much time. Maka pulled back to the tip, and then gave it a sloppy kiss before running her fingers against the underside, eventually slapping the heavy, saliva-coated shaft up against the man's stomach before dipping down between his legs.

Sure enough, two heavy balls sat there, looking ripe and ready for her to take them into her mouth. Despite herself, Maka hesitated for a moment, knowing that a horrible and intense taste would be waiting for her, but after that initial hesitation passed, she leaned forward and took one of his balls into her mouth. The taste was just as sour and horrible as she had been expecting it to be, but once again that didn't stop her. Her hands moved between his legs to part them some, and then she suckled harder on the ball in her mouth, looking up at the homeless man as she did with eyes that told him just how subservient she thought that she should be. Even if they hadn't, though, when she pulled away from him a moment later, she spoke words that set that subservience in stone. 

"Do you know what I was doing before this?" she asked him, reaching down to give the testicle that she had just been sucking on a squeeze. "I was getting fucked ruthlessly by one of my best friends while another one choked me to death. It's only because she didn't feel like killing me that I'm still alive. How crazy is that? I have a boyfriend at home," Maka continued, leaning forward to press kisses against the homeless man's balls as she spoke. "We had an argument, but he's probably worried about me. I thought our relationship was stable, I thought I deserved his love, I thought I was a good girl... but no, all it takes is a couple of nights of rough abuse and here I am sucking a homeless man's cock and balls."

The homeless man reached down at that point and wrapped a hand around his own cock before slapping Maka on the face with it, apparently having taken some offence to the comment she had made. Maka could only laugh to herself. "I deserve that. Please, give me more." He didn't need to be told twice. Wrapping his hand firm around his shaft again, he kept slapping her face with his cock. Each time, he got harder, and Maka simply sat there, her eyes closed as she accepted each slap as a form of punishment for the things that she had done. It even began to hurt after a while, but she still held on, her hands continuing to gently squeeze his balls. When he was done, Maka leaned up to pepper kisses over his cock, particularly near the base, and then she leaned down to give his balls one final piece of attention before moving on from them.

She sucked both into her mouth and ran her tongue around them. She suckled on them hard, extracting every bit of harsh taste and sourness from them that she could before eventually pulling back again, her tongue tainted by his taste in many different ways by that point, not that she was complaining.

"Let me lick your ass, too," Maka muttered, the words leaving her mouth before her brain had even properly processed them, but the homeless man's brain processed them right away, and he wasted no time before dropping his pants properly and then turning around, pushing his butt out towards her face, his expectation for her clear.

Maka could already smell it, smell him. She very suddenly regretted such a suggestion, but she didn't back away. She leaned forward, then set her hands upon both cheeks of his pale, pimpled ass. There was nothing nice about this. At its core, she wasn't even sure that she was turned on by it, but those doubts didn't stop her one bit. She still leaned forward, she still parted the cheeks of his ass, she still pressed her tongue against the hole between them, even if the harsh taste brought tears to her eyes.

It wasn't a punishment anymore. She wasn't punishing herself, she was being honest. Whether she liked it or not, this was who she was, a girl willing to part the cheeks of a homeless man's ass and press a kiss against it with no prompting other than the fact that she wanted to, and she did want to. The taste wasn't nice, it was overpowering and awful just like the scent, and she was sure that she would have some of his hairs stuck to her tongue when she was finished, but all the same, she did want to. Her eyes closed and she got to work.

The first lap across the hole was the hardest, taking some effort to force herself to do so, but from there it got easier as she lubed him up further with her saliva and diluted the harsher tastes some. A hand reached between her legs once she had pushed her nose and mouth between the cheeks of his ass and could be sure that she would be able to reach them, and then with that freed hand, she began to masturbate. Two fingers eagerly slid into her dripping snatch, and she was so distracted by both the pleasure and making sure that she was giving the best rimjob that she could that Maka didn't even think to stop and ask herself why exactly it was that she was so turned on by what she was doing.

When she eventually pulled back from the man's ass, she had completely covered his rim in her saliva, and her tongue had taken a brief detour inside, at which point she had thrust the muscle as deep as it would go before pulling back from him, panting for breath now that she had access to clean air.

"I want more," she said, her voice holding a moaning tone. "I need more." Her fingers continued to hammer in and out of her pussy, the grool that leaked from it and over her fingers dripping down onto the floor of the alleyway to add to the filth there already. The man turned around, and then he looked at her. "Please, give me more," she begged him. "Whatever you want, you can have it, just abuse me more." His gaze was firm on her, and she could tell that she had gotten through to him. A teenage girl willing to do whatever he wanted? He would be a fool to give her anything less than his best. Her tongue slipped free from her mouth, and then the man suddenly reached over to grab onto the back of her head.

Maka flinched on reflex, but when he had a hold of her hair all he did was pull her out into the middle of the alleyway. Maka could feel her knees getting dirtier as she was pulled through the puddles of mud and rainwater, but she didn't protest, didn't even stop masturbating as she was tugged along. He finally dropped her, and then he moved around her body, and Maka didn't even try looking around at him, she just accepted her fate as he eventually pressed his hand to the back of her head and pushed her face against the mud. What a mess, but Maka felt no remorse or guilt for the situation that she had gotten herself into, she merely looked back over her shoulder at him with a pleading gaze as he tore at what little clothing she was wearing to get to her pussy. He knelt behind her, and then his cock was pressed up against her entrance, and then he pushed inside her.

She has tasted first-hand just how dirty that cock was. Even the blowjob that she had given him didn't come anywhere near close to properly cleaning that cock, and the thought that such a dirty cock was now inside her should have disgusted her. Maka simply lifted her head up from the ground, a look of pleasure washing over it, and then she looked back at the man with a needy gaze. "Gimme all you've got. C'mon. You can do it, I know you can. I need to get fucked so hard I can't think anymore. Please, please fuck me so hard that I can't think anymore."

Words were leaving her in a begging tone at that point, with her pleading him to ruin her in the way that she had grown accustomed to. What sort of life was there for someone who held desires like that, for someone who couldn't get through the day without needing to be degraded so much? She had no hope, and she had already accepted that. Her hands fell to the ground again as the homeless man began to use her more roughly, and her first orgasm hit her like a tonne of bricks. As her cunt quivered around him, she pushed up from the ground and arched her back, her eyes rolling into the back of her head while a long, needy moan left her lips, and then she collapsed down onto the ground again, her face settling in the mud as it had before.

She felt his hands come down against her ass and with little regard for whether it hurt her or not the man gave her a firm squeeze there. He settled into a fast rhythm that had his bared, dirty hips slapping against her ass with each thrust, and his balls swinging against her clit. She had once thought of herself as a good example of what a girl should be, with the strength to stand up on her own despite being very feminine, and although she would still look up to women like that, she could no longer count herself among them. Laying there in the mud, with a homeless man's precum running into her pussy shot by pent-up shot, she was little more than trash, she thought, and that thought might have brought tears to her eyes if they weren't already filled with ones of pleasure.

Briefly, she thought on her aspirations. A life with Soul would have been nice, maybe. They would have their arguments, to be sure, but he never got physical with her despite how violent they both were in the other parts of their lives, and he always gave her a warm chest to lay her head on whenever she needed to simply lay there in silence and think about her life. There was a part of her that felt guilty about what she had done to him. He would struggle to get over her, no doubt, especially considering how strong their feelings were for one another, but he was better off without her.

"Keep me ruined," Maka mumbled, barely able to summon the strength to speak. "I belong in the gutter, fuck me like you wanna keep me here." She had more that she wanted to say, but she could barely think straight, and another orgasm rocked through her, stealing words from her throat in favour of pleasured screams as another rumble of need rocked through her abdomen and cum splattered onto the ground, mixing with the mud already there.

For a little while, she simply laid there, letting herself get fucked over and over again. The homeless man did cum inside her at one point or another, potentially impregnating her just as men had before him, but he apparently thought that seeing as she wasn't putting up much of a fight anyway, he might as well go for another round, and Maka was more than happy to accommodate him, seemingly. She felt him push into her for what must have been the fourth or fifth time, and then she felt his cum flood her womb once more, though she could only guess how much time had passed between the two events, and her own pleasure peaked constantly, with orgasm after orgasm rocking through her, each one pulling her less and less out of her pleasure-addled stupor.

Eventually, something did catch her eye. She looked up from the ground and over towards the entrance to the alleyway, where the light of the street had been obscured some. It took her a couple of seconds to figure out what she was seeing in the darkness, but there stood Soul. It took her a couple of moments to realise that she wasn't hallucinating, that he was actually there. Briefly, a shimmer of hope bubbled up within Maka. Just seeing him gave her the impression that there was still hope for her, that everything was going to be okay, even if it seemed as if her life had been ruined.

Soul looked at her, a look on his face that she couldn't quite figure out, and then he lowered his head, gave it a brief shake and walked away, the street's light unobscured once more. Maka watched him leave, and then the hope that she had briefly been holding onto slipped away. She glanced down towards the ground, trying to will tears to come, but they didn't. Behind her, the homeless man gave her a firm spank on the ass.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" he asked, prompting her to lazily lift her head up from the ground and look back at him. "I said, I'm going to invite a few of my friends. If you're willing to fuck and suck us as much as you can, I'm sure you wouldn't mind some extra company, yeah?" Maka didn't even verbally respond, but as she laid her head against the ground again, her eyes gazing off into the distance, she did roll her hips back against the homeless man's crotch, with such a selfish, pleasurable move seeming like second nature to her now. She really had discovered where she belonged.

If she really tried, she could pin the blame for what had happened to her on different people. Her father, for not giving her the space that she needed when she needed it. The first man to blackmail her, for setting her on a path to destruction. Tsubaki, for using her to further her own goals. But at the end of the day, there was only one person that Maka could blame for how susceptible she had been to being led astray, and that was herself. Pulled along by curiosity and pleasure, she had found a truth that she didn't want to discover: Maka Albarn was nothing but a worthless whore.


End file.
